


heaven doesn't seem far away

by MissusCarlikins



Series: i want this more than life [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drew back from the kiss to press his forehead against hers, his eyes shut as he just breathed her in. </p>
<p>She was his, and he was never letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven doesn't seem far away

**Author's Note:**

> Not so explicit this time, also once again I sort of completely missed the prompt. Oops.

Gajeel came awake slowly, blinking a few times as his dream faded away, and he contemplated going back to sleep. It was still night and he could use more sleep, but then he felt the fingers massaging his scalp and he turned his head to stare up at Levy. She was leaning against the headboard, her knees drawn up so she could rest her book on them, a light hovering over her shoulder. She hadn't bothered to put clothes on and he could see every bruise and bite mark that adorned her skin, and he knew he was covered in similar marks.

"I fell asleep." It wasn't a question and Levy glanced down at him with a smirk, her fingers still working through his hair.

"That you did," she murmured. "I guess I worked you a little too hard."

He barked a laugh and rolled so he was between her legs. She set her book aside, stretching out her legs to cage him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His face was level with her stomach and he buried his nose in her navel, glancing up the length of her body. She breathed a laugh and reached out to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling him up her body so she could reach his mouth.

The kiss was slow and deep, more about exploring and savoring each other than the raw need that had consumed them only hours earlier. When they pulled apart she was flushed and he smirked, sliding one of his hands up her back to cup her neck. She stared at him, her skin luminescent and her eyes looking almost golden in the glow from her light, and his fingers teased the hair at the nape of her neck. Her mouth parted in a silent invitation, and he dipped his head to brush his lips against hers.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She made a sound and he pressed a kiss to the other corner. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she drew his mouth back to hers, filling him with her sweetness, and he was struck by how much he didn't deserve her. She was all that was good, she was the light in the darkness, she was the opposite of him, and she deserved someone just as good as she was.

But she was his. From her fingers to her toes she was his. Just as he was hers. Every inch of him belonged to her, whether she wanted it or not.

He drew back from the kiss to press his forehead against hers, his eyes shut as he just breathed her in.

She was his, and he was never letting her go.

"Gajeel?" she breathed, her hand sliding through his hair to brush across his cheek.

"I love you." His voice was rough and broken, the emotion getting caught in his throat. "I love you so damn much." His eyes blinked open and he stared down at her.

She was watching him, her eyes warm and her lips turned up in a small smile, and she closed the distance between them to brush her mouth over his and murmur, "I know."

Then she pulled back with a grin, brushing his hair out of his face. "If you're always like this after sex then maybe we should have it more often."

He stared at her for a heartbeat longer before dropping his head to her chest and laughing. She laughed to, the sound reverberating through his entire body, and he curled his arms around her, nuzzling her collarbone.

"That could be arranged," he rumbled, glancing up at her with a smirk before dropping a kiss to the swell of her breast.

She chuckled and her fingers tightened in his hair again when he dipped his head lower, savoring her every sound and reaction.

She was his light, and he was never going to the darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm I don't really care for that last line, but what is done is done


End file.
